


I Can't Reach It

by teamnicedynabitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamnicedynabitch/pseuds/teamnicedynabitch
Summary: Requested by anon on tumblr: "I can't reach it" with Kageyama pls
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	I Can't Reach It

You’d invited Kageyama over for a study date after practice today and he’d been thrilled at the idea, you were definitely smarter than him and he always seemed to understand stuff better when you explained it (this had nothing to do with the fact that you were the only person he actually bothered to pay attention to, of course.) So here he was, doing his homework on your couch. You’d disappeared a few minutes ago to cook something for dinner for the both of you, and you’d been pretty insistent that you didn’t need his help. (As much as you loved him, Kageyama could not cook and you both knew it.) His attention was drawn, however, when you let out a few small grunts. Followed by your clothes rustling and then what sounded like your feet hitting the floor. This repeated a few times before he put his pen down and made his way to the kitchen, to see you staring up at a high shelf, arms crossed and a pout on your face.  
“Whats wrong?” He tilted his head to the side, leaning slightly against the door frame as he asked.  
“The pot,” you pointed at it, it was at least a foot out of your reach without jumping and your best bet for doing it alone would have been getting on the counter (which he was so glad you didn’t do, your clumsy ass would definitely fall off), “I can’t reach it” you turned to face him, pout still on your face. He couldn’t help but smile a little, you were adorable when you got like this.  
“Well, what are you gonna do about that?” He knew what the answer would be, but the look on your face when he asked, the way your pout grew as he teased you, was irresistible. He was hoping you’d whine at him, but you didn’t take the bait.  
“Can you get it for me, please?”  
“I thought you didn’t need my help.”  
“Tobioooooo” There it was. He reached up and grabbed the pot you’d pointed at, making it look so easy (lucky tall bastard) but held it just out of reach when you tried to take it.  
“You have to thank me first.” You rolled your eyes, standing on your toes a little to kiss him. He’d never get enough of that (and the slight blush on his cheeks indicated as much.) “That’s my favourite type of thank you.” He whispered as he handed you the pot. It was yours, too.


End file.
